Night Demons
by Egyptian-Monk
Summary: Terrible demons that haunt the night threaten not only the things that Inuyasha cares about, but the few things Sesshomaru cares about too!
1. Fate Returns

_Author's Notes: I wrote this fan fiction when Inuyasha was fresh on tv. Yes, I know the storyline is far from the true plot. Again, this was several years ago that I wrote this and only a few episodes in. _

Chapter 1: Fate Returns

"**Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken called out. He sighed and looked back at Rin whom was throwing sticks at him and giggling. "Why does he have to go off and leave me here with the human?" There was no sight of his master anywhere. "Lord Sesshomaru! Where are you!?"**

**Sesshomaru was not too far off but ignored the calls of his annoying toad servant. There was only so much he could take of Jaken's useless rambling. It was still early evening and he had a few hours before night would fall. Sesshomaru always returned at night for the human child's sake, Rin, whom was afraid of the dark. To leave Rin with Jaken at night would be a terrible nightmare. Waking up to see Jaken was even enough to scare Sesshomaru. **

**Something was moving about him in the trees, he could sense a demon. Sesshomaru grabbed the head of his sword and looked around. **

"**Show yourself." he said calmly. "If you are not afraid." Sesshomaru's voice was tranquil.**

**Still there was movement in the trees and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. The scent was familiar but he could not put a name to it. Suddenly a young demon woman appeared in front of him, a wide grin on her face. She was strikingly beautiful with long red hair and hypnotizing blue eyes.**

"**Well, Well, Well. If it isn't Lord Sesshomaru, King of the Dog Demons." Her voice was sweet, innocent, and devilish, all at the same time and said it with a bit of sarcasm. **

**A slight smile crossed his face, it was a familiar face indeed. It was Ania, a young demon he had befriended after raising her from when she was ten. She was near twenty four years old and not only healthy but very attractive. Over six years ago she had ran off, leaving no trace for Sesshomaru to follow. She held out a dagger and walked forward slowly, dagger pointing out at his chest. **

"**Give me a reason why I shall not kill you now?"**

**Sesshomaru let her approach closer than any demon would be allowed before he would kill them. The tip of her blade touched his throat but he continued to look at her with an expressionless face.**

"**Well? I'm waiting." Ania stared in to his eyes.**

**He quickly grabbed her waist with one hand and with the other knocked her stiletto out of the way. He pulled her close and kissed her lips.**

"**Good answer." She pulled away and tucked her dagger back at her side.**

"**You've been following us." Sesshomaru continued to look at her.**

"**You're a hard boy to keep up with, even with that human child." She stepped up to him and ran a hand through his hair, "It's not like you to take in humans." He pulled her closer. "Is fluffy getting a soft spot?" she smiled. In fact, she would have done the same, help a human child if it were needed.**

**She pretended like she was going to kiss him before brushing past his face when she touched his arm and looked at it. It wasn't his original arm.**

"**Your hand." she looked up at him. "What happened to it?"**

**She could see and feel Sesshomaru tense up. "Inuyasha." His voice was full of hate.**

"**Your brother? He is still slaved to the tree that Kikyo bound him to. Is he not?"**

"**No." Sesshomaru looked around. "It's a long story." he gestured.**

**Ania smiled and grabbed his arm and started to walk with him, knowing Sesshomaru would prefer to walk. "I'm not going anywhere." She looked up adoring him like any young woman would do with a boy they had a crush on.**

"**Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken nearly threw himself at Sesshomaru when he saw him walk out of the bushes. "Where have you…………….." He stopped in his tracks when he saw a familiar face saunter out behind his master. He could feel his stomach turn as he remembered how much trouble she use to get him in with the master. "Ania!" He gasped.**

"**Hello, **_**Jaken**_**." She pulled her sleeves up over her shoulders and straitened her armor, she was not pleased to see the rotten toad. "Still alive are you? I thought Sesshomaru would have killed you by now."**

**She walked passed Sesshomaru, brushing his side with hers and flashed a seductive look before winking.**

**Sesshomaru stood watching her pass, his face calm as usual. If his face was as obvious as he felt inside, he knew Ania would have won over him. He was a demon, he didn't belong to anybody but himself. He certainly felt no love for anyone, just a mere feeling that let him spare innocent beings if they crossed his path. 'Or do I?' he thought about Ania. He definitely had these "strange" feelings for her, ones that he thought put past him when Ania ran off over a year ago. Sesshomaru had to be careful, he knew that every once in a while Ania could use her powers and read his mind. 'If I am a full demon, why can I not block her from entering my mind?' He thought.**

"**Because you don't want to." Ania smiled and held Jaken up by one foot, his head facing the ground. **

"**Sesshomaru!!!" a small voice called out and soon enough Rin came from the bushes and grasped on to Sesshomaru's leg.**

**Sesshomaru looked down at the small little girl who was so eager to see him. Ania's eyes narrowed on the little girl and then she threw Jaken behind her and started towards the human.**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHOWWWWWWWW!" Jaken screamed as he landed with a hard thump somewhere behind in the bushes. "Lord Sesshomaru. HELP!"**

**Sesshomaru paid no attention to Ania for he knew that Ania would not harm the human child, instead he was glaring at the direction Jaken flew off in. Why was Jaken asking for help when he knew Sesshomaru would not help him. Ania kneeled down and looked the little girl in the eyes, obviously reading her mind. The little girl looked up at Sesshomaru for comfort but soon giggled, feeling no fear from the female demon. Ania smiled in return, what a sad life the little girl had had. **

"**Red hair!" Rin pointed. "Can I touch it?" **

"**No."**

"**Please?"**

**Ania stood up, rather annoyed. "No!" **

"**Please, Please, Please, Please, Please.."**

"**Rin, why don't you go to sleep?" Sesshomaru gestured for her to go lay down by the fire. **

**Rin crossed her arms and stomped off while Jaken dusted himself off and ran to go stand behind Sesshomaru and glared at Ania.**

"**What is **_**she**_** doing here?" Jaken grabbed on to Sesshomaru's robe.**

**Ania watched as Sesshomaru pushed Jaken out of the way and sat down and propped himself up against the tree by the fire. Ania sat across the fire and faced him. She wanted to tell Sesshomaru that she did not run off but instead was kidnapped by demons and taken to another dimension. She had immediately escaped out of the demons keeping but was unable to get out of the dimension until recently. She was able to escape through a port hole that had been opened during the entering of another demon in to the dimension. Not a day had gone by where she thought about Sesshomaru, and what he must have thought about her leaving. **

**She took a deep breath and looked across the fire. 'How long had I been dreaming?' It was still dark and both Jaken and Rin were fast asleep, Sesshomaru's eyes were closed but he was awake. **

"**Sesshomaru?" Ania kneeled on her knees beside the full demon, her eyes full of tears. **

**Sesshomaru's eyes opened and he looked at her. **

"**I just want to tell you about that night. The night I left."**

**Sesshomaru didn't want to hear it, he closed his eyes. It didn't matter to him if she had left that night. He didn't care.**

"**I…I didn't go by choice." She looked away for a long time, tears forming in her eyes. She was acting very un-demon like, more like a frightened human child. "I was so scared!" She dug her face in to Sesshomaru's robe, her body quivering from crying.**

**Sesshomaru's plain face turned to a frown and he put an arm around her, placing his chin on her head. 'What does she mean?' he thought. It didn't matter, she was here now. "Tell me." He demanded in a soft tone.**

**Ania looked up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "They call themselves the Night Demons." She looked around. "Before I had a chance to detect them they had taken me. I couldn't even cry for help, they were to overpowering." She put her back to the same tree Sesshomaru was leaning against and then burrowed in to Sesshomaru's side. "Not even a full demon like yourself are able to detect them. They are ghosts from another dimension." She yawned. "I was able to free myself as soon as I got to the other dimension but I couldn't get out until recently. I escaped through a porthole when one demon was entering the dimension." She placed her head on Sesshomaru's fluff. "Now I am able to detect them, that is one thing I learned." She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Sesshomaru placed an arm around her and leaned back. 'If she speaks the truth, they will be looking for her once they learn that she is no longer in their dimension.' **

**Jaken, who had been pretending to snore, chuckled to himself. Now if only he could find the "Night Demons." They would take back Ania, possibly even kill her and out of his master's life. How he hated that demon, she was the only being besides Rin that Sesshomaru cared about. Jaken hated who Sesshomaru was becoming, he missed the merciless master who used to kill anything in his way. 'Or.. If I trick her into crossing Inuyasha's path he is sure to kill her.' Soon, very soon, Jaken would get rid of the two women that paraded around his master, and Jaken would be able to knock some demon-sense back in to Sesshomaru.**

**Ania had been awake for a few moments, not only was the sun shinning in her face, she knew that the human child was standing in front of her.**

"**What?" Ania opened her eyes.**

"**Lord Sesshomaru is coming back soon."**

**Ania sat up and yawned, looking around.**

"**Where did he go?" Ania asked.**

"**To get the human child, and **_**you **_**food." Jaken hastily answered.**

"**Then we're going to go on our adventure."**

"**Adventure?" Ania stood up and dusted herself off. **

"**To collect the jewel shards." Rin started jumping from foot to foot and danced around Jaken. **

**Ania frowned. 'That's right. That reincarnation of Kikyo shattered it. Who knows what kind of demons have it now.' Ania swung around to face Sesshomaru who was coming out from the bushes, with him he had fish in one hand and with the other fruit. Ania looked at him oddly. 'He's bringing food to us? He always helped me find it, but never got it for me.' **

"**Let me guess. You want the Shikon to become a more powerful demon than you already are?" Ania caught the fruit that Sesshomaru threw to her.**

"**I must find it before Inuyasha."**

**Ania bit in to the fruit. "Right. Brotherly competition."**

**Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her and she smiled innocently and bit in to the fruit again.**


	2. Moment

_If this story looks familiar, I have posted it to this site a long time ago. _

**Chapter 2: Their Moment**

"Inuyasha, I think your overreacting just a tad." Kagome giggled across the fire as Inuyasha turned red with anger.

"Will you quit laughing at me? How would you feel if you were hit over a head by a rock?" He glared over at Shippou who was hiding behind Miroku.

"I didn't mean to! I thought you were that demon down by the riverbed."

"DO I LOOK LIKE A RAT TO YOU?????" Inuyasha crossed his arms and wiggled his ears in frustration.

Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha and pulled one of his ears. "Well you do sorta look like one." She joked.

"Feh." Inuyasha rolled his eyes but then looked at Kagome who had a hand on his arm to comfort him.

"You shouldn't take things so personally, Inuyasha." Miroku sipped on some tea with a relaxed expression across his face.

Inuyasha turned his back to the rest, Miroku looked over at Kagome and sighed. "I think I will go join Sango and Kirara. Shippou, you coming?"

"I think that's the safest thing to do right now!" Shippou jumped on Miroku's shoulder as Miroku pulled back the curtain to the door behind him.

Inuyasha turned back around and had a more subdued look on his face but still rather angry. He felt more relaxed when it was just him and Kagome. Kagome sat nearby him, her arms hugging her knees watching the fire.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him, he's just a little kid. He's been through a lot you know." Kagome suddenly announced.

"And like we haven't?"

Kagome looked at him. "We have. But because of you we have made it through it all."

"So far." Inuyasha looked worried. "What if I might not be around to save you one day Kagome?"

"Wha…What does that mean? Inuyasha! You better take that back! How dare you say something like that!" Kagome yelled.

"Jeeshhh, calm down! I only meant if I was off fighting a demon and you were attacked, I wouldn't be able to help you. OK? That's all I meant!" Inuyasha yelled back.

Outside Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were off sitting on a hill and they could hear the two yelling, they all shook their heads.

"That's already happened! Several times!" Kagome started to count on her fingers.

"Yeah but usually Miroku or Sango were there for you. What if they weren't around? I don't know what I would…"

Kagome smiled. "What you would do without me?"

Inuyasha looked at her, very seriously. His eyes were full of fear. "Yeah."

"Inuyasha. I will always be here. I believe in you to be there for me too."

Kagome leaned her head against Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha looked over at her and then smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Sesshomaru's Serene**

Sesshomaru walked quietly alongside Ania and carefully watched Rin whom was running ahead of them. He walked with his head up, proud of who he was but not necessarily willing to show it. Jaken was not far behind Rin, holding the reins to the two headed dragon. It wasn't long before Rin tuckered out and took rest on the dragon while Anna and Sesshomaru caught up.

"Tell me exactly how you plan on stealing these jewel shards again." Ania was a bit aggravated with Sesshomaru. 'Why is he so adamant about finding these shards?' She thought. Sesshomaru had told her how Inuyasha was freed but cursed with the luck of a human girl. She had heard that it was the girl who broke the shard in to thousands of pieces. 'It would take eternity to find all those pieces.' Ania had thought.

Sesshomaru continued to walk without answering her. He wasn't sure. All he knew is that he had to trick Naraku in to giving him the shards even though Sesshomaru never really wanted them when the shards were first shattered.

While Sesshomaru was trying to figure out what he would do with the shard was completed and would fall in to his hands, Ania began to think back when she first met Sesshomaru. When she was ten years old she and her family had been residing on a village that was tucked away in the mountains. Her father, a full blooded demon, had made many enemies during his lifetime and felt it was too dangerous for him to linger about. Instead, of being left behind, Ania's mother Kara, a half demon, decided to follow her beloved husband. Kara too had many enemies due to her "breed."

Sesshomaru walked in to Ania's life during a rather miserable hot day. She had been down at the river and sensed demons when a dark cloud rose from the west and headed towards the village where she and her family had been staying. By the time she arrived at the village, it had been too late. Ania had witnessed her own parents brutal deaths. Out of fear and being at a weak age, Ania ran as fast as she could away from the horrible scene.

"Please! Leave me alone!" Ania cried as she had tripped over a rock and fell to the ground.

The demons, hundreds of them, kept coming at her in all directions. It was at that moment that she felt an incredible force of energy within her. She could feel the demons around her and she could read their minds. They wanted her to pay for her fathers actions.

Ania gasped and turned her head away, eyes to the ground when the demons were no more than three feet away. She held her right arm slightly above her head to shield herself. From the corner of her eye something with lightning speed caught her attention. As it passed by her she watched as the figure turned in to a horribly large and vicious dog demon. It ripped through the demons that were about to end her life. With one claw he tore apart half and with the other hand slashed them with his sword. It had only been a matter of seconds that it happened and every demon was dead. As she leaned up on her elbows she peered up as her hero transformed back in to his human form. His back was turned to her, his long white hair swayed gently in the breeze while a large fluffy object lay snug on his shoulder. He turned his head to look at Ania and then made his way towards her.

Ania smiled remembering the thoughts and feelings that ran through her head all those years ago. Even at ten years old she had thought Sesshomaru was handsome! Sesshomaru glanced over at her, 'What is she smiling about?'

At first, Ania didn't know rather to scream or rather to let the breathtaking demon come near her. She gasped as he kneeled down in front of her, observing her. She bit her lip a moment, not expecting his next move. His eyes locked on to hers and she could see that he was a cruel demon. Yet, there was something about him that was also gentle. He took her foot in his hand and rubbed it softly.

'A poisonous hand!" She thought to herself as she sensed one of his powers.

"You do not need to be afraid." She remembered him saying calmly. "What I came here for has already been done."

Sesshomaru had carried her down the mountain and deep into a thick forest where he resided most of his days. He had nursed her foot which had been badly sprang from her fall, and in the process, developed an unusual friendship with her. When Ania had become well enough to walk, Sesshomaru had attempted to leave her at several villages. Each time however, Ania would follow him.

After three years of returning to him after being left behind, Ania decided that it was for the best that she stay at one village in particular. Even though she felt comforted and protected by Sesshomaru, she also felt very powerful, which scared her at the time. There was also the fact that Jaken made it impossible for her and Sesshomaru to spend quality time together. Jaken always seemed to point out that she would one day turn on Sesshomaru and would destroy him.

They had seen the village several days before he had left her for the last time. The village rested peacefully on a hillside with lusciously flowered trees which added a sweet aroma to the air. The day he dropped her off she remembered what had been said between the angry villagers and Sesshomaru.

"Demon! Get away from here!" warned one Monk.

"Foolish Monk. If I had wished to kill you, you would not be here in this moment." Smirked Sesshomaru.

"Then what do you want with us?" asked a more calmer Monk.

"This child, a human child, needs a home in which one I can not provide."

Ania had looked up at Sesshomaru. Why didn't he tell them that she was a demon child? She later learned that he did it for both her and the villagers protection.

The monk men looked at her and looked at the demon in front of them.

"How can we be sure she is a human child?" asked the angry monk.

A young voice arose from behind the monks. "Indeed we can not be sure." The monks dropped to their knees to the sound of their master. He was a handsome young man who looked to be in his early twenties. His long black hair fell over his shoulders and well to his waist, and his clothes were made from fine material. Ania had felt herself blush when he smiled at her.

"But, we shall take the young woman in. Certainly someone with as much beauty as her can not be capable of such cruel intentions of those of demons."

With that, Sesshomaru turned and walked away with out even looking back at Ania.

"Sesshomaru!" The thirteen year old demon at the time cried.

He broke her heart when he disappeared in to the fog.


	4. OhBrother

Chapter 4: Inuyasha's Brother

**It was nice for Kagome and Inuyasha to be walking alone without the others tagging along with them. The others were riding behind on Kirara and even though they could not hear what Inuyasha and Kagome were saying, they were watching their movements. **

"**Inuyasha? Do you think you and Sesshomaru could ever make amends?"**

"**Are you serious? I don't want anything to do with that bastard."**

"**Whose side do you think he is really on?"**

"**Kagome, what's with the stupid questions all of a sudden?" Inuyasha's ears twitched with annoyance.**

"**Well, I'm just asking!" She looked back at the others and then back ahead. "It's just that Naraku grows stronger and more powerful with each jewel shard and we could use all the help we can get."**

"**And you think Sesshomaru would be on our side?" Inuyasha laughed.**

"**Inuyasha. You and Sesshomaru need to get over the past and think about the future! Obviously your father must have had some hope between the two of you if….."**

"**Will you drop it already!? My brother and I will never get along and he certainly will never help us!"**

**Kagome brushed it off her shoulders and smiled.**

"**You've changed Inuyasha since I first met you."**

"**Oh man." He sighed.**

"**You wanna know what I think?" Kagome slid her arm on top of Inuyasha's so their elbows were locked together. Inuyasha looked at her. "I think you've changed for the good. When I first met you I really believed you only wanted the jewel shards to become a full demon and that you didn't care about anyone else. Well now I think you do care! And looking at all the things you have done, it's just obvious!"**

**Inuyasha rolled his eyes pretending not to care even though he really did.**

"**And you know what? I don't think you will become full demon if you were to get the jewel shards."**

"**Oh yeah? And how do you know that?" **

"**Because. You care too much about me. That, and I wouldn't give it to you." Kagome giggled.**

**Inuyasha smiled, almost laughing.**

"**You guys. I see a village up ahead!" Sango called out from above.**

"**Good! I'm starving! Food Food Food Food Food!" Kagome rubbed her hands together of the thought of a nice cooked meal.**

"**I could use a hot meal myself." added Miroku as Kirara landed behind Inuyasha and Kagome.**

**Upon arriving at the village, they were greeted by two monks, both well past their middle age.**

"**I'm sorry. Good or not, no demons are allowed here." one of the monks motioned for them to leave.**

"**There is no need for fear of Inuyasha, I assure you he will cause you no harm." Miroku insisted to the two weary monks.**

**The more calmer monk grabbed the sleeve of the other and pulled him aside.**

"**I don't think they are dangerous. I do not feel an evil presence." said the calm monk.**

"**Certainly not! Do you remember what happened the last time we allowed a demon to persuade us?"**

"**Yes, Mokthu. However, I trust that monk. I knew his father!" The calm monk was starting to win over the mind of the firmer monk. "Besides, that dog boy looks docile enough."**

"**I can hear **_**you**_**, you know!" Inuyasha crossed his arms.**

**Mokthu sighed and looked at the travelers. "Alright. Follow us."**

**Later that night while Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Shippou were enjoying their meals, Miroku decided to investigate more about the last demon to visit. Before he had time to ask, Normru, the monk whom knew Miroku's father, started to talk about the days before Miroku was born and before his father was cursed by Naraku.**


	5. Fate Within

Chapter 5: Sorru, Ania, and Sesshomaru- The Fate Within

"**Why do you weep, dear child?" Sorru walked over to the balcony where the young Ania cried. **

**Ania looked at Sorru, why did she need to answer him? She felt incredibly uncomfortable around him. Something seemed different about him than other humans, but she couldn't sense if he were a demon. **

"**He has been gone for a week. Forget about him, he would have only killed you."**

"**Your wrong." Ania corrected him.**

**Sorru stood back, a bit amused that Ania had the guts to stand up for herself. Ania had grown uneasy the last few days. Everything that she had liked about the village no longer comforted her and the trees that blocked the entrance to the village felt like a fenced in prison than a home.**

**Ania knew that she had to get away. She had excused herself and walked past Sorru, feeling his eyes following her. That same evening when she was sure that Sorru had went to bed she had decided to run off. Her plans did not go over so well, she didn't even make it out of the citadel doors. **

"**Where do you think you're going?" Sorru had placed a hand over her mouth and with the other grabbed her waist. **

**He had dragged her in to an empty large room with only a few pillows near a window. Ania had managed to get out of his grasp once in the room and went for the doors. Upon reaching for them a powerful shock stung her hand. Sorru had a spell on the walls! **

"**You're….a demon." She whispered.**

**Sorru chuckled evilly, "And so are you."**

**Ania began backing away as he stepped closer. She had looked at the window out of the corner of her eye, she had to make it to the window. **

"**You're powers are incredible and you do not even know it." He moved closer and his eyes flashed red. "Our offspring will be very powerful."**

'**Offspring?' Ania's eyes widened, 'I need to get out of here, and quick!'**

"**Don't bother about calling for help. The monks will not be able to hear you, and your demon boy is long traveled by now." Sorru grabbed for her arm but she knocked him away with her hand. That had been the first time she had used her strength power.**

The more Ania backed away and tried to fight back the more the smile grew on Sorru's face. Ania looked around, the room seemed to be growing smaller and he was forcing her back in to a corner. Finally, her back came to rest against the wall, the window had also been blocked with power. He stopped in front of her and reached for her.

Just like before, with lightening speed, Sesshomaru had appeared. He had broken through the wall just beside Ania and was now standing in between the two of them, his back to Ania to shield her. Ania remembered the look on Sorru's face. A look of annoyance, but was not surprised.

"My Lord! My Lord!" Normru and Mokthu started through the hole in the wall. They halted when they saw that Sesshoumaru and Sorru were already face to face.

"It's alright. I can handle it. Stay back!" Sorru ordered the monks.

"Ania, move aside." Sesshomaru had demanded.

Ania obeyed and sought refuge on the other side of the wall and peered in to watch what Sesshomaru was going to do.

"Well, well, well, trying to steel what's mine are we?" Sorru frowned.

Sesshomaru smirked. "I never unclaimed her."

"But you did leave her with me, did you not." Sorru stepped up to Sesshomaru, ready to fight.

"Humph." Sesshomaru smirked again.

"How about this? We fight. A fight to the death. Who ever is left alive gets to reclaim her!"

Sesshomaru was very laid back, he had no doubts about this foolish demon that was challenging him. He nodded his head once in agreement.

"No Sesshomaru!" Ania had called, she started for him.

"Stay back!" Ania remembered Sesshomaru looking back at her, snapping. He then looked back over to his challenger.

"Prepare to dieeeeeeeeeeeee!!" Sorru's eyes again turned red and quickly leapt at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru easily flew out of the way and laughed devilishly. "Is that all you have?"

"Not even close!" Sorru snapped back. He leaped forward in the air and batted wildly at Sesshomaru.

With each swing Sesshomaru easily had dunked, dodged, and blocked. With agitation, Sesshomaru took his poisonous claw and grabbed the throat of Sorru and pinned him against the wall. Sorru struggled for a moment before weaseling his way out of Sesshomaru's grip and flew to the other side of the room. Sorru then took out a large glowing green chain and swung it at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru quickly blocked it by pulling out his whip.

Ania picked up and threw a rock at Jaken just like she use to do when she first joined Sesshomaru. Anything to get her mind out of the past. Jaken yelped and shook a fist at Ania.

"Sesshomaru! Make that bitch of yours mind!" Jaken beaked.

Sesshomaru wasn't paying attention. He too was thinking about the day he fought Sorru. He had come to the conclusion that Ania had been thinking about it. Her hands had been bunged tightly most of the day, she only did that when she thought of Sorru.

"Very clever!" Sesshomaru praised Sorru whom was around his age.

"Not so bad yourself, Sesshomaru. Neither was your father."

"Hmph.." Sesshomaru grinned. He knew Sorru now. Sesshomaru's father had slaved Sorru's father.

Sesshomaru's whip wrapped around Sorru's chain and he pulled it away from him. Sorru jumped out of the reach of Sesshomaru. He then leapt forward at Sesshomaru and knocked him to the ground. Sesshomaru landed on his feet and grabbed Sorru with his hand and with the other dug his poisonous claw in to Sorru's chest. Sorru let out a cry and tried to break free.

"Sorru!" Mokthu jumped through the door with his sword pointed at Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru!" Ania jumped in and pushed her palm towards the running monk. With a wave of power, the man let out a yell as he fell back against the wall, unconscious. She stood there a moment in disbelief of what she had done, that had been the second time and it was even more powerful! Ania remembered looking up at Sesshomaru whom had witnessed. He through the lifeless body of Sorru down and wiped the demon's green blood off of his hand.

Ania went to Sesshomaru's side and looked up at him. She had never been more glad to seem him in her life! They stood there a few moments looking at each other before she followed Sesshomaru out the hole without a word being said, yet so much was made clear. Normru had taken off to warn the villagers shortly before Ania had thrown Mokthu against the wall and that was the last she saw of him. From then on, she never left his side until the night she was kidnapped by the Night Demons.


End file.
